Mrs Mitsuba
Mrs '''Mitsuba '''is the mother of Kenichi, wife of Mr. Mitsuba and foster mother of Kanzo Hattori and Shinzō Hattori. She likes Tsubame and thinks that Kemuzou Kemumaki and Kagechiyo are good. She has also appeared in an episode of Doraemon. Physical appearance Mrs Mitsuba is slightly taller than her husband, and much slimmer than him. She has neck length brown hair, large eyes and thin eyebrows. She usually wears a pink shirt and blue knee length skirt, but she also wears a yellow nightdress and on formal occasions, she has a pink or silvery blue suit. Personality Mrs Mitsuba is very serious about Kenichi's test papers, which are usually very low marks. She frequently tells him off for hiding his papers, scoring low marks, bothering Kemumaki (which is untrue) and being careless and stupid. However she is a caring mother to Kenichi, Hattori and Shinzo and if Kenichi scores well, she will make his favourite foods. However, in the new series, Mrs Mitsuba's personality undergoes a change. She becomes even more serious about Kenichi's test papers (In the episode "Ninja easy - going technique" she banned Kenichi for watching TV, playing computer games or reading comic books until he improves, whereas in the episode "Too much of anything is always bad", which aired in the original series, she becomes worried when Kenichi starts studying too hard.) She is starting to become unreasonable (In "Mum's Birthday", she lashed out at her husband when he wrote "I love you mommy" on a big piece of paper with a paintbrush and got himself dirty, and she also lashed out at Kenichi when he picked up a rose from her rose bunch which she took great care of). She is starting to practice favoritism (Such as in "Jungle trek for the pendant", she thanked only Hattori, whereas Kenichi and the rest of the gang helped him). She is also starting to show streaks of selfishness (In the episode "The mystery of the missing bean paste cakes" she bought overpriced bean paste cakes for herself, didn't allow anyone else to eat them, and was furious when Shishimaru ate some of them). In spite of all these, she remains loyal to her family. Mrs Mitsuba, despite being a humble homemaker, is also a feminist through and through, sometimes going as far as asking Hattori to teach her Ninja Techniques. She also might have body dysmorphia, for in one episode, she became concerned for her health after she found out that she starts to grow wrinkles, and starved herself when she thought she was becoming fat. Relationships Family Mrs Mitsuba has a cordial relationship with her family. She and her husband get along well in general, although they do argue. It is obvious that Mrs Mitsuba does love Kenichi a lot, though you can see her strictness with him above. In a few episodes, she is shown visiting her mother, once leaving Hattori and the gang at home by themselves. Hattori and Shinzou Mrs Mitsuba is shown to treat Hattori and Shinzou even better than she treats Kenichi, even going to the extent of depending on Hattori solely. However, she does have a tendency to tell them off sometimes (for instance, in "Manage things yourself" she tells Hattori "For God's sake, stop protecting Kenichi!") Other Ninjas Mrs Mitsuba frequently relies on Tsubame to keep an eye on things while she's away. She is, however, like her husband, misled by Kemumaki. History Mrs Mitsuba was a well-known essayist before she met her future husband. She gave birth to Kenichi sometime after she and Kentaru married, and when Kenichi was about twelve years old, Kanzo Hattori stumbled upon her home. He would acknowledge her by calling her "mum" in later episodes. Quotes "Kenichi! Whom are you talking to?" (first line) "Come on kids! Food is ready!" (quoted on several occasions) Skills * Cooking: Mrs Mitsuba is a good cook, and is the family chef, though occasionally, Hattori, Tsubame, and even terrible Mr Mitsuba step in at times. Gallery 24.mp4 snapshot 05.18 -2017.04.29 19.30.17-.jpg 24.mp4 snapshot 05.26 -2017.04.29 19.29.51-.jpg 24.mp4 snapshot 05.27 -2017.04.29 19.30.01-.jpg Mom_(1).png|Mrs. Mitsuba outside the school Mom_(2).png|Kenichi and his mother Scared_1.png|Kemumaki disguised as Mrs Mitsuba Mrskh1.png|Hattori disguised as Mrs Mitsuba Win1.png|Hattori causes shock by showing his sporty personality in the guise of his foster mother Ninja hattori nick Tv English channel wonderful cartoon hit story 28 oct 16 part 1-geYndU92ZtE.mp4 snapshot 04.34 -2017.03.27 22.13.01-.jpg Portrayal Mrs Mitsuba was voiced by Nashiwa Yukiko. : Category:Characters Category:Mitsuba Family Category:Councillors Category:Homemakers